The Other Plan
by Gusty bv
Summary: An RotP one shot based off Ch. 8: "…Everyone get back!" Brittany screamed as she dove away from the window, a shower of glass following after her. Nat ducked down where she was near the bed. Zach had a rather stunned look on his face, still at the door.


Alright well this is a one shot spin off to Victor's mention of his 'other plan' in Chapter 8 of RotP. If you haven't read it yet I'd recommend doing that before picking this up XD. It was based off a Dream I had while at Nat's house...two summers ago now? Or was it one...I don't remember anymore xD;;. Anyway, enjoy this little writing tangent. Chapter 9 will be out soon I hope!

The VP © Disney

Victor is mine and I'll slap you senseless if you even so much as think of stealing him 3

Zach and Nat own themselves xD

* * *

The Other Plan

"Hm?! What's that noise?"

Brittany opened her eyes at the sound of a strange rumbling coming from outside in the back yard. The noise stopped after a moment and Brittany thought that she perhaps heard them in her sleep. The blinds being shut, she couldn't see out the window to know if she had or not, and she didn't really feel like checking. Turning over in her bed, she looked down at the floor at Nat still sleeping in the borrowed sleeping bag.

"Guess I must have imagined it…" she thought aloud, "I'm probably still paranoid about those Cogs being able to get to earth."

Brittany scoffed at herself for being so worried over nothing, chuckled, and leaned over closer to Natalie on the floor. She poked her several times in the arm until Nat groaned at having been woken up.

"What 'zit?" asked the groggy teen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm such a paranoid goofball. I thought I'd heard someone outside in the backyard. Pretty funny huh?"

There was an awkward silence before Natalie answered with a sarcastic tone, "Hilarious…can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah…sorry," She chuckled nervously, "I'll be right back; I'm going to grab a drink." Nat yawned, turned over and fell back asleep as Brit got up from her bed and headed out to the kitchen.

Creak, creak; sounded her footsteps on the wooden floor of the hall way. Brittany never liked that floor very much; too noisy to be stealthy. She made her way to the fridge, looking past the kitchen counter into the living room, through the window. The outside light was on, and she could faintly make out Sam (the dog) barking at something.

However she couldn't see anyone, and figured Sam must just have been barking at an animal. She opened the fridge and peered inside, "It's probably that fox again…" She thought aloud once more as she grabbed a can of Sunkist and shut the door, "I swear that thing lives to-" she paused in mid sentence when she realized something was blocking the outside light in the window.

Glancing over she saw a large figure that looked suspiciously familiar, and was sneering back at her through the window in the living room. Dropping the can of Sunkist on the floor, she backed away slightly, before bolting back to her room, "Oh Natalie…!"

She threw open the door, "Natalie! Up, NOW!" before roughly shaking her friend wide awake. Natalie, a little disorientated, half glared at Brittany for the second rude awakening that night, "What's the big-" Brittany covered her mouth to keep her from talking so loud.

"Nat, just keep quiet; we've got a bit of a situation outside…a _big_ situation." She said in a hushed tone.

She pulled Brittany's hand away from her mouth, looking a little peeved, "What are you talking about?"

Still in her hushed tone, she continued, "The V.P.! The freaking Vice President of Sales is in the freaking backyard!!"

Natalie was silent a moment before she started laughing. Wide eyed and somewhat red in the face with anger, Brittany waved her arms in a shushing manner, "Shut up or he'll hear you! And I'm serious, he's really out there!"

"Sure he is…"

"Have you forgotten, that the Cogs have a machine with world hopping capabilities?!"

"No, I haven't forgotten, Brittany. But why would a Cog Boss want to come here in the middle of the night?"

"That's what I'd like to-" she was cut off by the sound of the front of the sun porch being ripped apart.

"Quiet, don't say a word!" She whispered, quickly crawling over to the nightlight and flicking it off.

Hardly daring to move, she listened. The sounds of the sun porch's destruction had stopped. She dared to take a peek, and pulled part of the blinds up to look out. Her eyes feeling like they were the size of dinner plates, beheld the sight of the V.P.. He was momentarily being distracted by Sam who wanted her belly rubbed by the large Cog Boss that was trying to shoo her away.

All of a sudden a voice broke the tense silence of the room, "Who the crap is making all the noise?" It was Zach, and his sudden out burst caused Brittany to let off a scream.

"Zach, what are you doing?! Go back to bed, now!" She shouted, trying to glare at him.

"No," he replied flatly.

Looking very frustrated at him, she made several noises relative to that of an animal in pain before whispering angrily back, "Listen you! There's big trouble in the back yard, and-" she stopped when she spotted her friend on the floor, pointing frantically at the window.

Slowly she turned her head to look at the opening in the blinds; only to see a large eye staring back at her.

"Oh sh-Zach, this is your fault!"

"I'm not the one screaming…" he protested.

"Knock next t-" she stopped when she saw out of the corner of her eye, movement. She looked through the crack in the blinds to see the Vice President raising his fist to smash the window in.

"…Everyone get back!" Brittany screamed as she dove away from the window, a shower of glass following after her. Nat ducked down where she was near the bed. Zach had a rather stunned look on his face, still at the door way.

"Hoooly Craaap…" he said staring at the window as the V.P. ripped away the blinds (now in a very sorry state) and the remaining large shards of glass still in the way. As well as the screen that looked as if it'd come into contact with an axe murderer.

The Sellbot Boss poked his head through the window, smirking at all of them; chuckling a hollow laugh that gave Brittany the creeps, Natalie goose bumps, and caused Zach to let off a 'quack' in fright. Brittany looked over at Zach, a question forming.

"Where are my mom and your dad?!"

"They haven't come back yet. It's like…11:30 I think…"

"Oh well this is just dandy, now isn't it?!"

"What do we do now?" whimpered Natalie.

"Don't ask me, I'm clueless!" she shouted back.

In an annoyed tone, tapping his fingers on the windowsill, the V.P. growled at them, "Can you all just shut up so we can get to the part where I destroy you?"

"How about no Scott?!" Brittany shouted, shaking her fist at the Cog Boss before grabbing hold of Nat's arm, and dragging her into the hall; grabbing Zach around the waist at the same time. All the while wondering how she was able to drag the combined weight of both her friends.

When they had gotten out into the hallway, Brittany let go of the other two and the trio hurriedly put on their shoes. With shoes laced and read to go, they made their way out the side door of the house and ran as fast as they could down the street towards the park.

"Next time you say the V.P.'s in the backyard, I'm gonna take your word for it…" Natalie squeaked out.

"If there is a n-" Brittany stopped mid sentence when she heard metal sundering behind them. She looked back to see the V.P. flooring it right behind them. He must have bulldozed the fence down. _Just great, now the Dog's gonna run away...could this night get any better? _She thought sarcastically.

"Uh, he's getting way to close for comfort, what do we do?" Zach asked, glancing behind him.

"Run faster for one; for another, we need a plan…maybe we could set a trap?"

"Are you nuts? He's huge! There's nothing anywhere near the park that could help us!"

"There might be something, but first we've got to lose him. Once we get to the woods, we'll find someplace to hide, and then we'll figure out what to do…"

The trio hit the fence line that led to the park and practically dove through the small entrance hole. They sped up and back down the short hill before turning left and running as fast as they could near the edge of the woods. With the sounds of the V.P. chasing after them; sounding too close for comfort for them to want to look back and check.

The sprint to the tree line seemed to take forever. It felt like they were running, but in one place. With the Sellbot Boss only getting closer and closer to them with each passing second. Brittany was sure she could feel his cold, metal fingers reaching out to grab her, when suddenly tree line of the woods was upon them, and all three dove into the safety of the dense foliage.

They heard the large Sellbot let of a small slew of curses before Brittany turned to the other two, "Remember guys, hide and plan. Got that?" The other two nodded before the trio took off down the path to find a place to conceal themselves.

Several moments of clearing away some of the trees to make the path wider for himself later, the large Sellbot was quietly truddling down the dirt path. His beady eyes swept the trees for any sign of the three children, but even in the glow of the light bulbs atop his head he couldn't seem to locate them. There was hardly any movement among the brush that he could see, other then what his progression foreword wasn't causing. Tapping the edge of the plate that held his eyes and mouths in thought, he wracked his mind for where it was possible for the urchins to be hiding at.

Coming up with nothing, the V.P. scowled and continued his quiet trek down the path. True they were smaller then he was and could likely hide just about anywhere in these trees, but he should have seen some sign of them by now. He stopped when he thought he heard what sounded like whispering a short distance away. Both sets of eyes searched around but he couldn't see anyone. Still the whispering sound plagued at his audio receptors.

He came up to a break in the path that led into an open field the whispering got slightly louder and he looked at the tall grassy bushes that lay along the edge of the clearing hoping to find the source. Nearly straining his audio receptors he finally managed to pinpoint the source of the sound. It was coming from a small cluster of bushes in the open field a short distance away. Smirking sinisterly, he quietly truddled over to it…

The trio huffed and puffed trying to catch their breath in the tall grasses. Somehow they'd managed to dodge the bullet there with the Vice President. How, they probably would never know. When their lungs had stopped burning Brittany finally managed to speak up, "Okay guys…we're safe for now but not for long. Let's get a plan going now before he catches up."

"Just what is going to stop him short of a bolt of lightning?" Zack asked.

"Or a train…" added Natalie remembering that it easily took out his comrade the Chief Financial Officer.

"Think about it guys, he's nothing but a walking computer. What's bad for electronics?"

"Sugar," Questioned Natalie.

"Think logically Natalie, where are we going to get enough Sugar to corrode his insides at a time like this?"

She was silent a moment before replying, "Good point…"

"Then what are we supposed to use to stop him?"

"Zach, come on! You and I both know very well what's just past this field. Or have you forgotten?"

Zach's eyes lit up in understanding, "Ooh yeah!"

"Wait…you mean the-" Natalie stopped mid-statement when the bush they were hiding behind was ripped roughly from its roots. Dirt and uprooted insects rained down upon them as they stared in horror up at the Sellbot Boss. How had they not heard him coming?

"Hide and seek is over children, time to face your demise!"

"Scatter, now!" Brittany shouted as the Cog Boss made a grab for them all. He cursed as the tiny flesh bags slipped right through his fingers. The youngest of the three, the boy charged off onto another path that led into the woods once more. One of the girls fled back into the tall grass and the other continued straight ahead from him. Smirking he floored after her, tearing up the grass as he went.

"How do I keep getting myself into these messes all the damn time," Brittany screeched to no one in particular. She glanced back and quickened her pace when she saw the V.P. hot on her heels.

Her shoes kicked up the soft dirt as she made her way closer to her goal. She hoped that it would work, it was the only thing they had. If it failed…she didn't want to think about what would happen. The sounds of frogs croaking in the night air got louder as she nearer the target location. The firefighter training facility, and in front of that a small pond. Hopefully deep enough to cause him some damage or at least keep him from moving. At this point, Brittany was willing for either to happen.

The pond was upon her, and not caring about her clothes or shoes she ran straight into the still water as far out as she could before the murk settled at the bottom incased her feet, immobilizing her. She looked back and smirked, the Cog Boss barreled into the water after her. The Vice President stopped just in front of her and spoke with a sinister grin plastered on his face, "Nowhere to run now."

Cursing that he'd somehow survived his dip, Brittany struggled to unstick her shoes, only to be helped in the task but the Cog himself as he grasped her around the waist and tugged her free of the mud. Grateful to be free but still scared to death she could only grin at him nervously, praying to some higher power that something good might happen soon.

"You and your little friends have caused a great deal of trouble back in my world, and I intend to right it; starting with you, keeper of the watch."

"Well…it was nice knowing me…" Brittany covered her eyes and waited for him to strike; but just as he was surly about to, Brittany heard a pain stricken howl escape the Cog's mouth. She cracked an eye and grinned in triumph as he went unconscious. His grip slackened and she was able to squirm out of his hand. A moment later Natalie and Zach arrived at the scene.

"Brit, you okay?"

"Yeah, a little damp and in need of a nice warm towel but I'm in one piece."

Zach and Natalie, also not caring about their shoes or clothes trudged into the water and climbed up onto the Cog's treads when they reached him. They looked at the Cog Boss in awe, never having really been this close to one before. Not giving them much time to examine, the Vice President began to stir. Flinching, the three kids backed up a bit (or as far as they could still standing on top of him) and stayed quiet.

"Oh my head…" he groaned and blinked a few times. When his vision was finally able to focus, confusion clouded his eyes, "W-where am I?" He asked, almost sounding a bit childish.

"Okay, he just short circuited, didn't he? How the heck is he awake?" Zach asked nervously watching the Sellbot Boss.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea how…," Brittany replied.

The V.P. looked down at the trio and jumped, surprised at seeing them there. His features hardened, but not in anger, "Not to be rude, but why are you three humans standing on me? Not only that, where am I? Nothing looks…familiar," He asked glancing around himself.

Hesitantly, Brittany answered, "Well uh…you see Mr. V.P, sir; you're in the Creator's World. For the past half an hour or so you've been on a blood thirsty rage trying to kill us…"

"Have I? I can't recall a thing…" The V.P. said, bemused.

"Well I lured you into this pond and you shorted out then woke up shortly there after…and you don't seem nearly as threatening as before. So I'd just like to ask…why the hell were you trying to kill us before?!"

"I told you I don't recall why!" He snapped back defensively, "The last thing that I remember was going to Bossbot Headquarters for a meeting and then when I got there…nothing."

"Bossbot Headquarters? Uh I think you got shocked a little too well; there isn't a Bossbot Headquarters…" Zach piped up.

The Vice President snorted, "Not that any of you are aware of…though it troubles me that I can't remember. I wonder if there's something wrong with my programming that would cause me to act in such a way. I may not like your kind or what you create but I would never try and kill you or your Toons."

"Uh…I suppose I should say thanks to that but that still leaves the 'you almost killed us' part…"

"For the last time, I don't remember!"

Having been pondering most of the time the conversation was going on Natalie finally added her piece, "Perhaps your odd behavior is connected to you going to this meeting at Bossbot H.Q. and not remembering leaving it?"

He scoffed, "Nonsense, why would-" he stopped, his words dying in his throat.

"Mr. V.P.?" Brittany asked, noticing the horror growing in his eyes "Is everything okay?"

He didn't answer…

"Once again, the Vice President proves his worthlessness to me…then again I probably should have made sure he was ready for any terrain before sending my little puppet out into the field. Oh well…when he returns I'll have my Bossbots remove the remote control device from his undercarriage before he finds it and salvage it for a later date. With some fine tuning, this plan might still work later on…" President Mc'Cogsworth smirked to himself before making a call down to the Foreman to have the Vice President intercepted on his way back to Toontown.

Even though things hadn't gone exactly as planned, he'd at least gotten a look at how quick Creators were at thinking on their feet. He'd be able to plan better for next time, and then there would be no escape for them.


End file.
